


i see that i'm icy (but we're on fire)

by Chanscarebear, starsnatched



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal, Bad Boy Lee Jeno, Bad Boy Na Jaemin, Bad Boy Nakamoto Yuta, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Competition, Corruption, Dacryphilia, Edging, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Piercings, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanscarebear/pseuds/Chanscarebear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: They’re vastly different from each other, but there’s one thing they seem to have in common, that particular trait that drifts along the table like perfume— trouble.Xiaojun gulps. He has a badand goodfeeling about them.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Lee Jeno/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Nakamoto Yuta/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Nakamoto Yuta/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 115
Kudos: 274





	1. danger seems like a good thing (i'm fucking honest)

**Author's Note:**

> Chanscarebear and I have made... SOMETHING. 
> 
> Don't take us to horny jail just yet, please. We have so much in store for this story. Let us know what you think by leaving kudos, a comment, or both!

Xiaojun is confident, at least that's what he tells himself as he strides down the hallway. People aren’t laughing at him, they're laughing at something dumb on their phone— totally not at how he walks. This year, he's going to play it cool. No overthinking or anything that's uncool. He's just gonna have a good time, make friends that he genuinely likes, and avoid certain people in his life that make him stressed. 

Like Yu— 

No! Thinking about him is uncool. And we're trying to be cool. Don't think about him, Xiaojun. 

The books in his arms keep trying to slide out and fall onto the floor, and the softness of his sweater offers no grip. The length of his sleeves only let his fingertips peek out as his glasses threaten to fall from his nose. His hair is still a little wet, a sign that he was fresh out of the shower.

Still pretty cool, Xiaojun thinks. He has a carefree laid back look going for him; that’s always cool, right?.

He hugs the books closer to his chest. _New semester, new me,_ is the mantra he repeats in his head. _New semester, new me._

When he reaches his locker, Xiaojun has to balance his books in one arm as he puts in the combination. The weight of the books vaguely makes him feel as if he's sinking into the ground, and the way it digs into his side makes it sting. 

_8,8,9—_

"Dejunnie!" 

Oh no. Not him. Anyone but him.

A person comes up beside him and leans against the locker next to his. Xiaojun clears his throat as a form of acknowledgement, taking his sweet time in placing his books in his locker. His heart starts to hammer in his chest.

God, how is he supposed to be cool this year with _him_ here?

"Dejunnie," the voice is weighted with a pout. “You’re ignoring me?”

“Hi, Yuta hyung.” The brunette finally replies, albeit a bit too quietly. Fuck, what happened to him being confident and cool? Shit. Xiaojun takes and puts books at random now, and if he's just repeating that cycle with the exact same books, neither of them acknowledge it. 

And Xiaojun _knows_ the Japanese man's eyes are watching him, but he’s too nervous to see how much the other man has changed over the break. He hopes Yuta looks horrible. 

“I have something to show you.” Yuta whispers, leaning close to his ear; his breath fans across the smaller man’s skin and smells like mint. The Japanese man’s voice is low and excited like he has a big secret to tell Xiaojun. Yuta looks around, checking if anyone’s nearby, then slides a hand on top of the other’s.

What. The. Fuck. 

_What the fuck,_ Xiaojun’s head screams. His internal armor of confidence has melted completely, and he gulps. He hopes his knees aren’t shaking. _What the actual fuck—_

“What’re your thoughts?” A voice, tipped with whipped cream and excitement flits through the younger’s ears. “Pretty neat, huh?”

It’s only when his eyes focus does the brunette notice the nails, delicate fingers adorned with a ring or two. Or three.

Yuta painted his nails black. It’s just plain black but… holy shit. The Chinese man remembers the older’s face very, very well; if he pairs his looks with some black nail polish then… call him weak, but Xiaojun would probably die right there and then. 

Still, it’d be rude to not compliment the nails. He turns his head, smiling and crinkling his eyes so much that he’s sure he can’t see much, “Wow, hyung! They’re really pretty!”

“God, open your eyes, Xiaojun. That’s not the only surprise,” Yuta groans, letting a finger glissade across one of the younger man’s cheeks. Electric, electric, electric. It gives Xiaojun goosebumps, and his eyes snap open. He is looking respectfully. “Well? What do you think, Dejunnie?”

 _You can fuck me right now. In the hallway, in front of everyone,_ The Chinese man wants to cry. _And I’ll thank you for it._

Yuta had gotten an undercut. His hair was previously blonde, but it seemed that the man had decided to go natural and keep everything black. His ears are decorated with double-lobed, small hoop earrings and shit— is that a helix piercing? That’s new. And so is the chain necklace on his neck. What the fuck.

Xiaojun is struggling to breathe because Yuta is _dripping_.

Dripping with jewelry and risky business. Dripping with good looks and the natural confidence that Xiaojun wishes he had. Yuta didn’t have to psych himself up in the mirror before leaving the dorms, that’s for sure.

The other man had always been a struggle for Xiaojun; he could never really look the older in the eyes without blushing like an idiot. Now? The Chinese man won’t even be able to stand beside the ravenette without wanting to suck his dick. 

But he has to play it cool. 

“It’s alright,” XiaoJun says boredly, like the black hair that envelopes the taller like a halo wasn’t affecting his ability to concentrate. Like the raised eyebrow he gets in return doesn’t make him weak in the knees. “You look nice.”

“‘Alright’? ‘Nice’? That’s it? Tough crowd,” Yuta laughs deeply, making goosebumps rise across the brunette’s arms. “You look cute today, by the way.” 

The man runs a hand through Xiaojun’s hair to push it out of his face and the smaller man shudders slightly at the touch. The ravenette chuckles at the other man and lets his arm fall to his side while he leans against the locker.

“What can I help you with?” The younger looks away, finding the metal of his locker very interesting. 

“Just wanted to walk with you to the cafeteria,” Yuta explains and Xiaojun freezes. 

Oh, Jesus. No, no, _no_. He can’t sit with Yuta and his group this year or he’ll be trapped, and that means he’ll look like a fucking nerd next to the Japanese man and his band of outsiders again; the brunette can feel it in his bones, can see the way they’ll make a mockery out of him. Not this time, though. No, this year he’s going to make friends with other people who he actually likes and who like him back. Starting now, it is the year to be _cool_.

Yuta licks his lower lip, and oh god— that’s a tongue piercing. That small, metal ball is right there, and it’s real. Since when did Yuta have a tongue piercing?

What. The. Fuck.

Xiaojun’s voice is shaky. He absolutely cannot believe this god of a man is right in front of him. “S-so are you going to... um—”

“We got some new people. Two freshmen,” Yuta whistles. “I’ve been told they’re a handful, but you might want to meet them.”

More of Yuta’s people. More danger. More trouble. It has Xiaojun’s gut sink and simmer, has apprehension and excitement twists his stomach into knots. He hopes that these freshmen that the older man is talking about is not the type that would poke fun at him, but Xiaojun… has both a good and bad feeling about them. He doesn’t know why, but the awareness is there all the same. 

“That’s nice. but I wasn’t— I’m not going to the cafeteria today,” Xiaojun says, finally grabbing the books he actually needs, closing his locker door and turning fully towards Yuta. The ravenette is smiling down at him, showing off white teeth. It's unnerving and disarming. “I-I was going to… to the— library, yeah.”

“But what about the freshmen? And don’t you wanna hang out with me? You can study in the cafeteria, anyway.” Yuta whines and Xiaojun just wants to roll his eyes at his antics. 

Deep down, he just wants to give in, but he can’t. If he does, then he’ll slowly but surely crumble. Because he’s weak like that.

“Hyung... I’m going to study in the library,” Xiaojun states firmly and all he gets in return is Yuta rolling his eyes and being smirked down at. The younger clenches his jaw and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He can’t cave and let Yuta have his way or he’ll drag him around all year like a doll. “I can’t hang out with you today.”

“No, you’re not,” Yuta agrees, grabbing Xiaojun by his upper arm and pulling him to said cafeteria despite the brunette’s loud protest for Yuta to let him go. The ravenette’s grip is hard, not incredibly painful but the Chinese man knows it’ll leave a mark. “You’re studying. In the cafeteria. With us.” 

“Yuta hyung, let go. I can walk by myself,” Xiaojun whispers, trying to wriggle his arm out of the other man’s hold who instead just grips him tighter. The other students give them a wide berth, and when Xiaojun sees people whispering to each other as they look on, he wants to die. “Yuta hyung!” 

“Sorry, I don’t understand Korean,” Yuta replies in perfect Korean, all foxlike. He growls at the rare person or two that stands in their way, but it holds so much power; Xiaojun faintly feels lucky he’s not on the receiving end of that. “Move out of the way.”

Yuta’s confidence and ability to push others around and take control is something Xiaojun has always admired and hated about him. Intimidating others— that’s fine. It doesn’t affect Xiaojun all that much since it doesn’t go too far, anyway. But domineering over _him_ is a different story; it’s annoying but at the same time makes his insides all tingly. It makes him want to push the other man’s buttons until he snaps, but it simultaneously makes him want to listen, no questions asked. 

Totally uncool, Xiaojun thinks to himself.

They make it to the cafeteria, and Xiaojun’s protests die down in his throat. He gives up on trying to get out of Yuta’s grip and just lets the other pull him to the table where all his friends are sitting. The Japanese man pushes him into a seat at the end of the table, beside this tall American who calls himself Johnny. Across and beside him are some unfamiliar faces— most likely the freshmen the ravenette was talking about. The freshman sitting next to him had blue hair, puppy eyes and a soft smile; a mole dots close to his right eye. The other one, the person across him, was more… like Yuta — with black hair, a shy gaze, and a playful grin that completely contrasts his stare, he looks like an enigma. A mystery that the brunette wants to figure out.

Xiaojun offers them a cautious smile back, but then his eyes immediately fall onto the table. He feels the weight of their eyes on him, and so he resorts to staring at a sticky soda ring left on the table— no doubt from someone else’s drink. 

Fuck, he doesn’t want to be here. He’s banking on the hope that if he sits there quietly like a good boy, they’ll forget that he’s there and then he can sneak away to the library. Maybe… he could get up and say he’s going to line up for food, but instead run away before Yuta can stop him. Yeah, that could probably work.

“I’m gonna get some food.” Announces Xiaojun, quickly standing up. His legs fail him when that sudden burst of courage had gotten everyone’s attention. So many eyes are on him and he can’t stop the blush creeping up to his cheeks and staying there.

“Why? So you can run away from us?” Johnny snickers, smiling up at him and Xiaojun just wants to slap the grin off his face. Another guy at the table, Doyoung, is nodding his head, watching Yuta’s reaction. They love to rile the ravenette up because when the man is all riled up, he always annoys Xiaojun. And it’s such a sight to see. “You did shit like this _all_ the time last semester, it’s so obvious that’d you pull something like this again, _Dejunnie_.” 

“I—” Xiaojun can’t think of anything to say; his words are caught in his throat and are reluctant to come out. Everyone’s stares weigh him down and in the end, he just slides back into his seat, heavy with defeat. He plays with his fingers, hands demurely resting on his lap, while Yuta’s eyes burn his skin. See? This is exactly why he didn’t want to sit here. He knew they’d make a jab at him and all his confidence would leave from his body and leave his legs like jelly.

“I’ll get you food, Dejunnie,” Yuta hums, getting up from his seat and letting a hand run through brown hair for just a second. The man’s eyes flash as they run over the table. “I’ll be quick about it, so you don’t have to leave.”

The man walks off, and talking erupts around him while Xiaojun is too busy pushing back his cuticles. Tears spring around the edge of his eyes, but he ignores it. He doesn’t want to cry, not in front of them, but he’s so humiliated. Fuck. His confidence lasted a grand ten minutes, until Yuta popped up beside his locker, and all his hard work was gone before he could truly experience it. 

“Hi. I’m Jeno,” Someone mutters from beside Xiaojun. The Chinese man turns his head slightly to the blue haired boy staring softly at him. He gestures to the ravenette across them, who offers a tight smile and then turns back to his meal. “And that's Jaemin.” 

“I’m Xiaojun. Or Dejun, like they said,” The man replies with a long sigh. He can’t believe the both of them witnessed that embarrassing moment. Just his luck. “You can call me whichever you want.”

“Which one do you prefer?” Jeno asks and Xiaojun creases his eyebrows in confusion. In his whole time being here with these guys, no one has once asked him that; a small and very insignificant thing, but his brain lags all the same. A little part in his brain screams of him to choose one, because he’s been staring at Jeno a bit too long for it to be considered normal. 

“Xiaojun.” He blurts out, and Jeno’s eyes widen as he nods in understanding.

“Well, _Xiaojun_ hyung,” Jaemin emphasizes his name like he’s checking it out. Like he’s trying to test how it sounds on his tongue. He puts his chopsticks down and rests his chin on one of his hands. His eyes pour into the older’s, glittering with genuine curiosity. “If you want to leave, then why are you still here?”

It’s such a fair question to ask, but the way Jaemin asks it makes Xiaojun frown a bit. If the man thinks about it, it’s simple— but at the same time, it isn't. He doesn’t exactly… belong here, with them. Call him overdramatic, but Yuta and his friends are in a whole different world, and Xiaojun’s not sure whether he can touchdown on it. But he stays, for the sake of company— Yuta was the one who reached out to him after all. He’s really considerate for taking Xiaojun under his wing but, again, he’s just not like them; he’s a misfit in a gang of misfits. The younger doesn’t know how to leave without making it awkward, without hurting the older’s feelings. 

Oh, excuses, excuses. Xiaojun knows the real reason why he’s there and that’s because—

“Because Yuta hyung wants him here.” Doyoung lilts, butting into the conversation so effortlessly. The three of them turn to see said man grinning at Xiaojun while he sips his water. The Chinese man’s ears burn red and Taeyong giggles into his rice. 

“Okay, but how about what Xiaojun hyung wants?” Jeno asks, brows furrowed. Xiaojun’s eyes trail away to the wall and thinks about how he wishes the ground would open up and take him now. They’re talking about him like he’s not even there, and the freshman beside him sounds a little protective. God, they’re not going to start _fighting_ , are they?

“Oh, trust us. Dejunnie wants to stay just as much as Yuta wants him to stay. He’ll never admit it, though. He loves the attention Yuta gives him. Right, Dejunnie?” Taeyong purrs happily with a shit-eating grin, and Xiaojun opens his mouth to argue how it’s so not true but the man cuts him off. “Don’t worry, baby. Yuta doesn’t see the way you stiffen up when he gets close.”

Everyone around the table let out a chorus of laughter, except for Jaemin and Jeno. Neither of them don’t laugh, or say anything at all, actually. Xiaojun flushes red with embarrassment, but on the inside, satisfaction coils around inside him like a snake; it’s absolutely sick, how pride makes his heart swell, but he finds himself liking that feeling. 

The man hears a confused noise next to him, and when he turns, he sees Jeno is squinting his eyes at Taeyong like he doesn’t understand what they were saying. One glance at the other freshman and the Chinese man sees how Jaemin is staring at him like he knows something Xiaojun does not. 

“So you have a crush on Yuta hyung?” Jeno asks innocently, putting all his attention on the brunette. 

“What? No! Of course not!” Xiaojun groans. If this gets back to Yuta, he’ll have to move universities because he just knows that the older man would never stop bringing it up. Not to mention how his friends would tease him until the end of time, or at least until his ears bleed. 

He does not like Yuta. No, sir. Nuh uh.

“How about me, hyung? Do you like me, then?” Jaemin, the brunette realizes, is a tease. The younger man pouts, batting his eyelashes at Xiaojun. Laughter erupts again, and harder this time. 

Xiaojun can’t tear his eyes away from the ravenette’s face, especially when his pouting lips turn into a smirk. Jaemin bites his lip and— fuck, the Chinese man’s knees tremble. The man does his best to suppress a shiver.

The laughter abruptly stops and Xiaojun notices how Doyoung's face, painted in a playful grin, morphs into one of concern. The air around them becomes icy and thick. Then Taeyong’s eyes widen, eyes fluttering from Xiaojun to whatever’s behind him that has rendered them speechless.

“Jaemin, Jeno. Move,” A voice orders coldly. Xiaojun stiffens at the sound of it and turns around to see Yuta glaring down at the two of them. It’s piercing, like his stare could turn them to dust. He’s balancing two plastic tries of food in his hand and a fruit cup poking out of his pocket. Jaemin stares confusedly up at Yuta, his eyebrows scrunching. “Move.”

“W-wait, why me?” Jeno stutters, pointing at himself. “I didn’t do anything wrong…”

“Just let him sit next to Dejunnie,” Johnny mumbles, taking a sip of water. “It’s easier that way.”

“What is this, a high school drama?” mumbles Jaemin, getting up from his seat and taking his tray with him. Jeno follows him, giving Xiaojun a stage wink when Yuta sits down on the seat. The boy even mouths a ‘go get him’, excitement making his eyes shine, before the Japanese man takes his seat. 

Yuta drops the trays of food down on the table and practically slams the fruit cup in front of the younger man. Xiaojun can’t help but be captivated by Yuta’s angry face, his eyes glaring holes in his food and his lips in a stern line. 

A part of him wants to make him smile because he doesn’t like seeing him this way, but another part wants to know if it’s possible that he can make the man angry; and if he does, what does the ravenette plan to do? 

“Eat.” Yuta orders and before Xiaojun can think, he obediently picks up his chopsticks and starts eating his food. The tension by that time had all but dissolved, and the table went back to business as usual, rowdy with laughter.

“Hyung, I’m uh—” The younger man whispers amidst all the noise. “I’m really sorry if I… I don’t know… if I did something wrong.”

“No, it’s not you. It’s fine, Dejunnie,” A hand caresses the brown locks. Yuta’s voice is softer now. His eyes don’t leave his food, but there’s a grin that tugs on his lips. “It’s okay.”

He probably should have put up a little fight, the brunette tells himself as he shovels a piece of kimchi into his mouth, so that everyone knows that Yuta doesn’t actually have Xiaojun wrapped around his finger. 

The Chinese man sneaks a glance at the two freshmen, feeling a bit guilty; it’s just day one and Yuta had already bossed them around. He tries to mouth a ‘sorry’ to them, but they don’t take it; Jaemin keeps that smirk decorating his lips, even throwing a wink, and Jeno giggles conspiratorially. They’re vastly different from each other, but there’s one thing they seem to have in common, that particular trait that drifts along the table like perfume— trouble. 

Xiaojun gulps. He has a bad ~~and good~~ feeling about them.

“Hey, you got some sauce on you,” Yuta’s fingers grip the brunette's chin and they pull his face— the digits force Xiaojun to tear his gaze away from Jaemin and Jeno so that he can look into the Japanese man’s eyes instead. His thumb gently scrapes against the brunette’s lip, and Yuta licks over his thumb, giving Xiaojun the perfect chance to see his tongue. The piercing pokes out, teasing, and the Chinese man has to press his lips into a thin line so he wouldn’t scream. “There we go.” 

“But his face is clean, though?” Xiaojun hears someone on the table whisper. The man ignores it and the heat that blossoms across his cheeks.

“T-Thank you, hyung.” The younger man stutters out, and he _prays_ that his face is not pink. 

“Try to not be so clumsy next time. You’re such a silly boy.” The ravenette chuckles, going back to his own food. Xiaojun swallows. 

He’s in so much trouble.


	2. strangely and subtly (you're trembling all over)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woah, Jeno! You’re right. Looking very closely, he _is_ cute,” Jaemin purrs, leaning in close to get a better look at Xiaojun’s face. He grabs the other wrist to move it out of his face and Xiaojun lets out a little squeak at the touch. He looks so small compared to the other two, and it makes the bluenette’s mouth salivate at the sight. Jaemin pulls back, the flirty smile never leaving him. “Really cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maniacal laughter

“Jeno,” Jaemin whines. He’s shushed by the older man, but he doesn’t give up. “Jenooo—”

“We’re in the library, Nana.” The blunette murmurs, flipping some pages of a book. 

Jeno is here for some peace and quiet as he writes his essay, at least that was his original intention; as a freshman, his schedule is more manageable, which is why he’s using his early dismissal as an opportunity to do his homework like a good student. He made the mistake of inviting Jaemin though, who’s tapping a rhythm on the table with his fingers — no doubt to try and catch Jeno’s attention.

“Fine, Jaemin, what do you want?” 

“Do you think I’m cute?” Jaemin asks, cupping his face and leaning in close to Jeno.

The older can’t help but roll his eyes and turn back to flipping through his books. Jaemin has always been a little flirty, and is still as cheeky as he is from the first day they met, all those years ago. But he is not going to be the reason why Jeno will fail his class. 

“You’re… eh. But you know who's cuter?” The shorter man hums, switching between his essay and his books. “Dejunnie hyung.”

“Oh god. _Now_ you call him ‘Dejunnie’.”

“It’s a cute name for a cute guy,” Jeno giggles, a little shy. “I like the way it sounds.” 

“You’re not gonna go after him, are you? You can’t,” The ravenette grumbles, picking at his nails. “Yuta hyung’s going to kill you. He’s the type to ambush you in your own dorm room, I can _smell_ it.”

“It’s not like I _like_ like him,” The other man abandons his essay in favor of leaning against his chair. Jeno huffs. “But the way he blushes, the way he looks so small in his sweater… you have no idea, Nana! He’s so adorable that I want to eat him.” 

Jeno laughs, his chair groaning when he pushes it back. He stands up, stretching. “I’m gonna go get a book. I won’t be long.”

“ _Another_ one? Isn’t this too much for just one essay?”

“I’m trying to make a good impression on the university,” Is all the man says before he throws himself into the sea of books. He worms his way through the different categories, different selections, but he just can’t seem to find that one book he needs. 

Oh, it was by pure coincidence when he stumbles upon a particular brunette in that large sweater, trying to grab a book down from the highest shelf. Jeno stands there, admiring how Xiaojun gets on the tips of his toes to try to reach the book as his fingers only graze over the bottom of the book. He gives up eventually, feet coming back to the ground as he lets out a huff of irritation, running his hands through his hair. Jeno decides enough is enough and goes up behind Xiaojun. 

The Chinese man smells the cologne, sees the blue hair before he feels the warmth of someone’s body. The height difference between him and Xiaojun isn’t that large but… Jeno is _definitely_ noticeable. The younger is so close to cooing, because his heart absolutely melts with joy and adoration. 

Leaning up from behind Xiaojun, Jeno effortlessly grabs the book down that the older man was trying to reach. He holds out the book to the brunette with eyes smiling, “Were you trying to get this?” 

“Ah. Ah, y-yes,” Xiaojun curses his voice and the stutter that hides in it. Fuck. His hand reaches for said book. The younger one notices how small the other man’s hands are, compared to his own. _Cute, cute, cute._ “Thank you, Jeno.” 

His fingers brush against the pages when the Korean notices the cover. He yanks it back suddenly, gasping. “Oh! This is the book!”

“W-What?”

“This is the—” Jeno skims through the pages. “I’m writing an essay about performing arts and I was looking for this book. Um… hyung, can I borrow it for a bit?”

“I actually need it too, for my… class…” Xiaojun trails off, and silence encapsulates them. They’re at a loss, not knowing what to do. 

“Hey, we could always study together and share the book,” Jeno offers, rubbing the back of his neck. Xiaojun tilts his head to the side and thinks about it. Deep down, the bluenette hopes that the older man will accept the offer so he can get to know him more. Admire him too, and will it be so bad if he can maybe steal a kiss? “What time do you have to go back to class?”

“In a-about twenty minutes. Why?”

“I’ll just borrow the book for a bit. I’m almost done, I swear!” The man begs, clasping his hands together between the book like a prayer. He puts on a face that he hopes makes him look adorable enough that the older will cave in. “I’ll give it back when I’m done. Please, hyung? I’ll be quick!” 

Xiaojun can’t handle the slightly furrowed eyebrows. Or the shining, pleading eyes. Or the lips that are drawn in a pout. “I— Fine, y-you can use the book first.” he agrees, letting out a small sigh. Jeno can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. 

His adorable hyung will be sitting at the table and studying with him. Jaemin is going to be there, of course, but still! The Chinese man is going to be there for him, and him only. Jeno prays that Yuta hyung is nowhere in or near the library, because he wouldn’t want him to take Xiaojun away; no, he wants his Dejunnie hyung all to himself.

“Great! I’m sitting somewhere not too far, so—” Jeno grabs his hand, a secret win for him, and tows the smaller around the ocean of bookshelves.

“Oh, I-I can just— come and get it from you when you're done,” Xiaojun says, chuckling nervously, and it makes Jeno tighten his hold on the older. He’s not putting up a fight— he probably gets manhandled by Yuta all the time. It honestly makes Jeno a little jealous that Xiaojun and Yuta are so close, that the Japanese man can easily make Xiaojun do whatever he wants. Like what he did at lunch the other day. “You… c-can let go n-now—”

“No, hyung, I want you to sit with me. You can help with the essay if I need you to,” The taller looks back for a moment, puts on his best puppy eyes. If Yuta can do it, so can he. “Please?”

Xiaojun is a weak man. He sucks in a breath, the only way to stop himself from falling into that sparkling abyss tucked away in Jeno’s gaze. He groans in defeat, nodding his head and lets Jeno lead him back to his table; the brunette has to force himself to not skip back his seat in sheer delight. 

As they near the table, they can see Jaemin, who has his eyes glued to his laptop screen. He doesn’t even acknowledge Jeno and their new table guest, much to the former’s dissatisfaction. 

“Jaemin, look who I found,” Jeno sing-songs as he slides into his chair. He pulls Xiaojun down to a seat next to him, and he smiles brightly when the brunette does sit. Jeno just wants to show off the smaller for everyone to see, show that right now, he has the Chinese man all to himself. 

The ravenette looks up from his laptop, and his eyes widen when he notices Xiaojun. The smaller only offers him a timid smile, playing with his fingers. Jeno grins proudly, eyes turning into crescents and cheeks becoming plump apples.

“Hi, Dejunnie _hyung_.” Jaemin greets teasingly, putting his laptop into sleep mode; there’s a way better source of entertainment, right in front of him. Jeno frowns. The youngest ignores it without a care in favor of tossing a smirk at Xiaojun, and said man’s cheeks tint a light shade of pink as he looks away, to try and deflect Jaemin’s stare. The blunette clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes, when a light bulb goes off in his head. He opens the book, flips to a random page, and points at it.

“Hyung, hyung! I don’t get this part,” The page is about something completely simple, wholly pretty much elementary level to Jeno’s course. But nevermind that— Xiaojun is paying attention to him now. The brunette inches closer to try and get a closer look at the book. “Can you explain it to me?”

The Chinese man leans in close enough that his chest presses against Jeno’s arm, and the bluenette can faintly feel the steady rhythm of his heart. Xiaojun skims through the page, humming. “Which part, Jeno?”

“Huh? Let me see,” Jaemin actually takes the initiative to get out of his seat, round the table, and lean in to get a good look at the book as well. He rests his hands on Xiaojun’s shoulders so that he can tip his head over without getting in the way of Jeno’s vision. “Wha—! Jeno, you explained this to me before!”

A total fucking lie. Jeno is a theatre student, and the section that the man was referring to is talking about basic concepts related to acting; Jaemin is taking up dance, totally unrelated to theatrics. 

_Shut up,_ Jeno wants to growl out, cannot believe that the younger would out him like this. He simmers with embarrassment and rage, burying his face into the book if only to hide his red face. He hears Jaemin’s laughter from behind him, and he wants to turn around and smack him with the book. _Shut up, shut up, shut up._

When he’s sure he’s got his emotions in control, Jeno does an inward take-two. He lifts the book away to look at Xiaojun, whose covering his face with his sweater paws; the Korean wouldn’t have been able to tell he’s blushing if it wasn’t for the red ears. Even though Jeno’s ego took a blow, he wouldn’t mind making a fool out of himself again if he gets to see Xiaojun all flustered and blushing once more. 

“I… have to go n-now—” Xiaojun squeaks out, bowing his head as he tries to stand up. But the same thought flits through Jaemin and Jeno’s heads, and they work in tandem. The ravenette coaxes the Chinese man to sit down via his grip on the other’s shoulders. Jeno doesn’t miss a beat, removing Xiaojun’s hands away from his face, his wrists small in between Jeno’s fingers. One of his hands lifts the brunette’s chin up, wanting so badly to see. 

“Woah, Jeno! You’re right. Looking very closely, he _is_ cute,” Jaemin purrs, leaning in close to get a better look at Xiaojun’s face. He grabs the other wrist to move it out of his face and Xiaojun lets out a little squeak at the touch. He looks so small compared to the other two, and it makes the bluenette’s mouth salivate at the sight. Jaemin pulls back, the flirty smile never leaving him. “Really cute.”

God, he wants to eat his Dejunnie hyung up. 

Jaemin locks eyes with Jeno, and he just _knows_ they get the same bright idea, peering down at Xiaojun next. His long slender fingers lift the older’s chin up, eyes burning holes. The brunette’s eyes widen as the smirk on the other’s lips become wider. He brushes the hair out of Xiaojun’s eyes and leans down slowly, inch by inch, their faces close the gap and Jeno’s blood pulses in his veins, especially when the eldest squeezes his eyes shut. 

Jaemin’s eyes flick back to Jeno’s when his lips are just barely grazing the other’s face; they seem to be challenging the bluenette to stop him. The elder grits his teeth, his own fingers gripping Xiaojun’s chin and guiding him elsewhere. Before Jeno can get the Chinese man to face him, just for a little taste, Jaemin beats him to it.

The ravenette hums into it as Xiaojun whimpers. His hands come up to paw at the taller's chest, and Jeno can’t tell if it’s to bring him closer or push him away. Jeno knows that Jaemin always likes a little bit of tongue in his kisses and he _knows_ he’s using it now, from the way the brunette is moaning softly and how there are faint slurping sounds.

Jeno picks his phone off the table and snaps a messy picture of them kissing. Xiaojun is starting to melt into it, with the way his body starts to become docile and relaxed in Jaemin’s hold. The blunette should be seething with jealousy, and while he is, a part of him is yearning to kiss his Dejunnie hyung, too. Or to be a part of the kiss altogether.

Woah. That was a whole new idea that he never thought he’d get. Huh.

“Mmm,” The ravenette hums, breaking the kiss with a pop. He licks his lips, beaming at the other freshman. “He tastes sweet.” 

Xiaojun gasps for air, clutching onto Jaemin’s shirt. His eyes are a little glazed over and his lips, with a little spit, glisten like diamonds underneath the library lights. Jaemin thumbs his lips, trying to let his finger dip lightly into the older’s mouth. It goes without any resistance.

Jaemin inhales sharply when the other man sucks on it lightly. Dejunnie hyung is _greedy_ , but he doesn’t even know it. Not yet, at least.

The Chinese man seems to snap out of it and opens his mouth, trying to speak, “I—”

“Really? Let me try,” Jeno purrs, grabbing the side of Xiaojun’s face and crashing their lips together. Xiaojun squeaks, hands letting go of Jaemin to grope at the air. He’s punch-drunk, whimpering into the kiss and he manages to grip at the blunette’s bicep to ground himself. 

Now Jeno has never been much for tongue himself, but he decides to stick the tip of his tongue into Xiaojun’s mouth, just to see how it’s like. The older immediately starts to suck on Jeno’s tongue like he’s starving, and it has the freshman moaning deeply. He thinks he hears the click of a camera going off, but he’s too distracted by the taste of Xiaojun’s mouth and their liplock dance to check where it’s coming from. 

Jeno reluctantly pulls their mouths apart when his phone vibrates. Xiaojun’s panting for air, his face flush and oh, there’s a new addition to his lips; aside from it shining with spit, it’s a bit swollen, too. 

“So pretty.”

“T-Thank you?” The brunette gasps out, cheeks dusted with pink. Shit, did Jeno really say that out loud? Jaemin chuckles, pushing his brown hair back. 

“Nono’s right, you know. You’re so pretty,” The youngest coos, leaning down so he can murmur right into Xiaojun’s flushed ears. “No wonder Yuta hyung’s smitten. If you look like this every time… _fuck_.”

Jaemin sighs into the older’s ear, and the brunette lets out a tiny moan as his eyes flutter shut; Jeno is going ahead and leaving shadows of kisses all over his neck. Xiaojun’s head lolls, letting Jeno leave his mark. 

The ravenette doesn’t stop talking, voice lifting with a playful undertone. “What do you think Yuta hyung would say if he saw you like this? We got pictures,” The Chinese man opens his eyes, then, at that. He’s holding onto the two of them with one hand each, and his grip tightens. “Would you want your Yuta hyung to see it? See how much of a messy and desperate boy Dejunnie hyung really is?”

Xiaojun whimpers when lips trail up and down the expense of his neck. There’s no teeth, no tongue, but the want is there all the same. And, shit, how would his hyung respond to that? Jeno wonders. He feels the older nods frantically, biting down slightly as a little reward and relishing in the muted whine he gets. They’re all walking on very thin ice as it is, and if Yuta sees them like this… well, the sheet of ice would surely break, and everything would sink. 

The icy waters should threaten the blunette, but he loves the cool kiss of risky predicaments and bad decisions too much to stop. Jeno knows they reek of aromatic cologne and dangerous responsibilities (or lack of responsibilities in general), but he also knows that Xiaojun flourishes off being their center of the universe; not one, but _three_ attractive men who ooze addictive trouble and dirty promises— the Chinese man _thrives_ in their attention, and no matter how hard he tries to deny it, Jeno knows the truth.

“So, do you still need that book or… do you wanna do something else?” Jaemin bites his lip, giving the older a sultry wink. Xiaojun sputters, almost tumbling out of his seat as he puts distance between them. 

“I... I um— I-I really have to go, I h-have class—” The man snatches the book up, holding it close to his chest. He looks unexpectedly precious like this, Jeno thinks. _Like he can fit in my lap._ “I just... I’ll—”

The two freshmen watch him bolt, almost tripping over himself once or twice. Jeno watches long after he’s gone, and the only thing that brings him back is his phone vibrating once again. 

Originally, he was just going to ignore it in favor of finishing up his essay, but he hears the younger man chuckle. He looks up and sees Jaemin on his phone, sitting on the table without a care in the world. 

“What are you laughing about?” The bluenette grumbles. Damn. Not only does he think they scared the older student away, but Xiaojun also got the book before Jeno could finish his paper. Shit. 

“Check your phone.”

He might as well, Jeno supposes as he unlocks it. It’s been sending notifications for a while now; whatever it is, it must be important. 

_[ **Na Jaemin** added you and **Nakamoto Yuta** to a groupchat!]_

**Nakamoto Yuta**  
jeno?? jaemin??? how did you get this number _(13:21)_

 **Na Jaemin**  
i got it from johnny hyung _(13:21)_  
nevermind that! we have a little something to show you~~ _(13:22)_

_[ **Na Jaemin** sent a photo.]_

“What the fuck, Jaemin.” Jeno man hisses at the taller. Jaemin just cackles, the fucking bastard, sliding off the table so that he can actually slide intto his seat. Another phone notification has the older checking it like it’s his lifeline. His almost-finished homework lays on the table, forgotten.

 **Na Jaemin**  
it was jeno! jeno was the one who kissed him! _(13:22)_

 **Lee Jeno**  
you liar _(13:22)_

_[ **Lee Jeno** sent a photo.]_

**Lee Jeno**  
you kissed him too _(13:22)_  
in fact, you’re the one who kissed him first _(13:22)_

 **Na Jaemin**  
whatever _(13:23)_  
he tasted so sweet _(13:23)_  
and his moans uhnnggggg _(13:23)_  
so cute _(13:23)_

**Lee Jeno**  
hyung, if you don’t mind… can i have him? _(13:24)_

**Na Jaemin**  
hey! no!!! _(13:24)_  
i kissed him first, he’s mine _(13:24)_

**Lee Jeno**  
omg shut up _(13:24)_  
if it weren’t for me, you guys wouldn’t have made out _(13:25)_  
he’s mine _(13:25)_

**Nakamoto Yuta**  
wtf you guys kissed dejun?? (13:26) 

**Na Jaemin**  
you can look at the pictures dear hyungie and see for yourself~~~ _(13:26)_

**Nakamoto Yuta**  
no you can’t have him. tf (13:26) 

Jaemin and Jeno look up from their phones and share a look. _That_ kind of look, the one where they know that the bets are off and they discard the gift of friendship in an effort to chase after something. Or someone, rather. 

**Nakamoto Yuta**  
i knew him the longest _(13:27)_  
and i was the first one who could make him blush and stutter and everything. that was all me _(13:27)_  
sorry but yall need to get in line _(13:27)_

**Na Jaemin**  
no way _(13:27)_  
even tho youre the first one that got him, im the first one who kissed him _(13:28)_  
you cant top that, hyung~ _(13:28)_

**Nakamoto Yuta**  
you brat. is that a challenge? _(13:28)_

**Na Jaemin**  
it’s not really one if im already winning :3 _(13:28)_

**Lee Jeno**  
i got a bigger headstart than you _(13:28)_  
im in first place _(13:28)_

**Na Jaemin**  
nuh uh! you just used lips. dejunnie hyung likes some tongue yknowww _(13:29)_  
so even though youre the one who found him, i was the one who kissed him better _(13:29)_  
his little moans aaaa 🥺🥺🥺 _(13:29)_

**Nakamoto Yuta**  
i can do wayyy better than the both of you combined _(13:29)_

**Lee Jeno**  
👀 _(13:29)_

**Na Jaemin**  
oh? _(13:30)_

**Nakamoto Yuta**  
yeah _(13:30)_

Jeno hears the ravenette across him giggle in delight. From the corner of his eye, he can see Jaemin bouncing in his seat, the excitement too much for him to handle. 

Not like the older man is doing better. He bounces his foot, because the thought of a challenge makes his heart pound. Jeno always liked the chase, maybe even more so than the younger freshman, and the feeling when he’s got what he wanted is just as good. 

God, has he ever talked about how much he wants to eat his Dejunnie hyung up? 

**Nakamoto Yuta**  
i’ll show you how dejunnie really likes it _(13:31)_

**Na Jaemin**  
don’t get so cocky hyung >:( _(13:31)_

**Lee Jeno**  
yeah :(( _(13:30)_  
next time you’ll see him, he’ll be with m e _(13:31)_

**Na Jaemin**  
or me!! <333 _(13:31)_

**Nakamoto Yuta**  
no, he'll be with me _(13:31)_

__

__

_******** _

_******** _

_✓ read by everyone_

“Oh god,” Jaemin cackles, kicking his feet under the table. He places his phone down, opting to cradle his face. “This is going to be so much fun.” 

Jeno can’t help but agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the competition begin


	3. they know we got the chemistry, love how your body feels on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyung is _so_ sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and for how short this may seem, we were busy with stuff like school:') we hope this is chapter meets your expectations!

_It’s all for the game,_ Jaemin tells himself as his slender hands creep along Xiaojun’s chest; the older man leans into the touch. They’re in one of the campus’ many restrooms, one Jaemin hopes is mostly unused. The freshman pins the shorter against the wall of one of the stalls. Xiaojun’s hands are above his head, his wrists so small Jaemin can hold it in one hand. This is only to hear him whine, to hear those mewls of pleasure erupt from his glossy lips. _It’s just so he can win._

Totally not because the older man is just so _adorable_ , not because he wants Xiaojun so bad, nor because wants to bend him over and see him truly exposed. Not because his neediness and squirming makes his mouth water and pants tighten.

“Cute,” The Korean breaks the kiss and lets go of the older's hands, gripping his hips. He giggles when he sees how misted over the brunette’s eyes are. Xiaojun's eyes try to convey how he wants more, more, _more_ ; he’s unappeasable. Good thing Jaemin would give him anything, and he sweeps the brunette up in another kiss. Kissing Xiaojun is addictive, the way their mouths connect and the way the Chinese man tastes has the younger sucking on the other student’s tongue. He relishes in the moans he gets in return.

The younger forces his knee in-between Xiaojun’s thighs, making the brunette throw his head back in pleasure. The Chinese man mindlessly grinds down on Jaemin’s thigh, trying to get as much friction as he can. Moans spill from Xiaojun’s lips, and Jaemin watches how the older rubs himself up and down the taller’s thigh; the brunette is just as affected. Jaemin attaches himself to the brunette's adam's apple. He chuckles darkly into Xiaojun’s skin as he witnesses firsthand how desperate the older man is, and the sound of laughter makes the brunette movements stop and eyes flutter shut in humiliation.

“J-Jaem—” The Chinese man gasps into the air, shivering when a tongue drags across his neck and into his mouth. It shuts him up for a good couple of seconds, before he pulls away. Jaemin pouts and chases after his lips, hands never loosening his grip. The Chinese man dodges his kiss and it lands on the corner of his mouth. “I need to… I have c-class in a few—”

"Oh but Dejunnie hyung, do you really wanna stop? You've been humping my thigh like crazy. We can just... keep going, if you're a good boy." Jaemin purrs, licking over Xiaojun's lips before swallowing the older's answer whole. The brunette whimpers at the feeling and eagerly takes what he's given, and Jaemin _loves_ it; he loves how pliant and submissive and eager to please his hyung is. Maybe, if he could somehow get his pants off, the brunette would suck him off right then and there in the little stall— 

The door to the bathroom opens, and someone whistling catches their attention. Xiaojun gasps. Jaemin licks against the other man’s ear, his free hand hiking under the older’s sweater to pull at his nipples. The Chinese man bites his lip to swallow down his moans, and Jaemin smiles widely at the reaction. 

Hyung is _so_ sensitive.

The taller tugs on Xiaojun's nipples again, and the older man tries to pull away from the touch, but he has nowhere to go. His back is pressing against the wall, and he just has to accept the pleasure Jaemin gives him. The older man throws his head back against the wall, face is flushed and hair messy. The ravenette wants to take his phone out and snap a photo, but a part of him wants to keep this all to himself, too. “You have to be quiet or else we’ll get caught.” 

His lips trail down, along Xiaojun’s smooth neck. The freshman's heart blooms with pleasure when he hears the moans that escape the brunette’s mouth; Xiaojun bites his lip hard both in surprise, and because he wants to please. Jaemin perks up, because he’s just got a great idea. He lets go of the shorter man's hands, because he's so kind.

“E-Eek—!” The brunette squeals, biting down on his lips more, his teeth digging into the flesh and drawing a little bit of blood. The ravenette’s canines sink into his skin, helping tremendously in turning a little part of Xiaojun’s neck purple as he marks the shorter as his. 

“Is someone there?” A voice rings out throughout the room, and Jaemin stops. The older man trembles, trying hard to muffle his sounds by burying his face in Jaemin’s chest. 

"Oh?" The Korean whispers in the shorter's ears. It's cheeky, and it makes Xiaojun's grip tighter at Jaemin’s shoulders. "That's a familiar voice. What do you say we…?"

There's an audible click as the younger man reaches over to unlock the stall door, and even goes as far as to swing it wide open. Xiaojun gasps as his skin flushes red, and he rushes to cover his face, but the younger man grabs his hands before he can do it. “Jaemin, you— he’ll—”

He’s taken up in yet another kiss as the intruder says a 'what the?' and takes the bait. The Chinese man just squeezes his eyes shut, opting to wrap his arms around Jaemin’s neck as heavy footsteps inch closer. The footsteps stop beside them, and the mystery person growls low and feral.

“Jesus Christ,” Yuta spits out, jaw clenching. He rolls his eyes at Jaemin, who exaggeratedly moans. Xiaojun mewls into the kiss, knuckles whitening as his fingernails press into the back of Jaemin’s neck. It stings and it makes the freshman hiss into their kiss. For added measure, the freshman even grinds against Xiaojun, making the brunette choke on a moan. “In the fucking _bathroom?_ ”

Jaemin interrupts their tongue dance to throw the other ravenette a dazzling smile. His cheeks are pink, and his lips are a little swollen. There’s that red tint to them— something you can only get from passionate kissing. “Hyung, interrupting others is very rude, you know.” 

“Let Dejunnie be, Jaemin,” The Japanese man growls, pulling the youngest away and out of the stall. Jaemin whines, making grabby hands at Xiaojun. Yuta slaps them away and the youngest rolls his eyes. “He needs to go to class. Unlike you, he actually cares about doing good.”

“But I wanna kiss Dejunnie hyung more,” Jaemin whines, but turns his head to face Yuta as he giggles. He points at Xiaojun, who’s slumped against the Japanese man's body, panting hard as he tries to get as much air into his lungs as he can. “I have a little surprise for you.”

“Who, Dejunnie? I can see that. I mean, he’s right in front of us.”

“Not that. Look closer,” The ravenette pushes past Yuta so he can reach out a hand. He coaxes Xiaojun to look up by gripping his chin, to expose his neck. Jaemin hears the older man beside him inhale sharply, and the utter happiness that zings through his skin makes his heart sing when he hears that sound; yeah, that’s right, _he_ did that. “What do you think?”

“You gave him a hickey,” Yuta says, spitting the words out like they burned his tongue. He pries the Korean’s hand away so that he can see better. He turns Xiaojun’s head this way and that, watching how the bruise on his skin blossoms gradually. The brunette whimpers, trembling. His eyelashes are wet with tears coming that bead the corners of his eyes. “Shit, Jaemin, how are you going to… what about what Dejunnie—”

“Hyung, I—” The Chinese man’s eyes are glassy. They stare into Yuta’s eyes, but is he really there? His hair is a mess, and his skin is flushed red from the tips of his ears down the expense of his neck. His mouth hangs open like he’s hoping the words will fall into his mouth from the ceiling. “M-More.”

“What?” Yuta’s and Jaemin’s voices ring throughout the small bathroom, but it’s the latter who pushes past with sparkles in his eyes. He grips the shorter man’s shoulders, forcing Xiaojun to meet his gaze. “You want more?”

“If you want more, I’ll give you more,” Yuta growls, tugging Xiaojun away and leaving a stunned Jaemin still trying to process what exactly the Chinese man wants more of. The youngest traces his fingers over his swollen lips, and he can tell that Yuta’s mind is running wild with ideas. Maybe the ravenette has a faint grasp, too.

This is just a little competition, but _god_ he hopes this competition never ends.

A soft moan breaks him out of his reverie, and when his eyes focus, he gulps. Yuta has the brunette pinned against the wall, hands desperately clinging to Xiaojun’s hips. The shorter’s head is turned to the side, free to let out a melody of moans as the Japanese man ravishes his neck. But that’s not what has Jaemin sighing shakily, sweat building in his palms. 

Xiaojun is looking right at him, mouth agape. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are half-lidded. _More,_ they seem to whisper to the younger. _More, more, I want you._

Jaemin is mesmerized, but he's unsure if he should be completely hypnotized. But god, he wants to; to take his turn? To join in altogether? It's hard to choose. 

The thoughts send the ravenette reeling. Did he really just think of _that?_

"Yuta h-hyung, I—" The Chinese man mewls, hands weakly pushing at the other man. Like a puppet without strings, Yuta moves. Xiaojun pants, flushed red. "I h-have… have class."

The Japanese man chases after him, stealing one last kiss from the shorter. Yuta side-eyes the youngest when the brunette whines. It makes Jaemin clench his fists in anger.

"I'll see you later," Yuta's voice is raspy as he pulls away. He playfully smacks Xiaojun's ass, giggling at the squeak he gets in return. "Do you want me t—"

Jaemin suddenly pulls the Chinese man close, towards himself. He wants to give Xiaojun a goodbye kiss, too; it's only polite. Jaemin grips Xiaojun’s hips, pulling him back against his chest. The ravenette grips the back of his hair and pulls the shorter’s head around, so that it’s easier for Jaemin to snake his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Xiaojun moans as their tongues tangle together; the man tastes like mint and blood. Is it just him, or has the combination of those two has Jaemin’s pants getting harder? His hands sneak down, brushing against the denim of the brunette’s pants, and—

“Okay, okay, break it up.” Yuta pulls Xiaojun away from the youngest, and the Japanese man sucks in a breath when he sees a string of saliva still connecting the two together. A little bit of drool escapes the corner of Xiaojun’s mouth, and Yuta wipes it away to smear it on Jaemin’s shirt, disgust written all over his face. “I’m taking Xiaojun to class, and while we’re gone... you can fix your boner. Dickwad.”

“With all due respect, hyung, fuck off,” Jaemin groans, adjusting his pants so his boner is less obvious. Yuta is dragging Xiaojun out the door, whose movements are a little sloppy as he’s just letting the eldest move him around; the Chinese man’s bones are like jello and he can’t seem to stand up on his own. The youngest purrs, “Bye Dejunnie, I’ll see you later.” 

Xiaojun’s ears are tomato red as he quickly nods his head in agreement. A little more tugging and both he and Yuta are out of sight, bathroom doors swinging shut with a bang. Jaemin is left in the bathroom, alone and worked up.

“Shit,” He groans as he heads into a stall. He furiously undoes his pants, because the way it constricts around him is borderline painful. Jaemin grabs his cock, pulsing and rock hard, and curses.This is all for the competition. It’s just a competition. That’s it. “Shit.”

Jaemin comes with Xiaojun’s name on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have so much in store for the fourth chapter *maniacal laughter*


	4. can you hear me, can you see me? you excite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, we're so sorry for the long wait! it was hard to find the time to write together since we have our own lives + different timezones, so yeah :(( we hope this chapter makes up for it!

Yuta is pulling Xiaojun down the hall again, to their shared class. His grip is unshakeable and it’s really starting to hurt the younger’s wrist, but the younger doesn’t do anything to shake off the other man’s hand. They zigzag through the crowd of students around them, and Xiaojun’s mind itself is running a mile a minute. The brunette doesn’t pay attention to the shoulders he’s knocking into, his mind only consumed by his wild thoughts of what just happened in the bathroom. 

Jaemin and Yuta, both kissing him the daylights out of him and swallowing all the embarrassing sounds that left his mouth. Oh god— the whimpers and moans he let out, begging for more. Fuck. 

Yuta’s obviously angry at the shorter, if the grip on Xiaojun’s wrist and the way he keeps glancing at the other man from the corner of his eye has anything to say about it. Maybe, Xiaojun's mind wanders, the Yuta's jealous and wants to get back at Jaemin by fucking the brunette in an empty classroom. Or maybe Yuta'll go down on him and take pictures, too, of— 

“Um, Yuta hyung? You can… you can slow down. We still have some time to get to class, you know? There's no need to... yeah. No need to rush.” The man blurts out to distract himself from his thoughts. Yanking himself back into reality almost makes him stumble.

“Dejunnie, I just...” Yuta gives Xiaojun a look that has the latter clamming up, all red. “Not only were you making out with Jaemin in the bathroom… but in the library, too. Not just Jaemin, but Jeno? I mean, is one not enough for you?”

Xiaojun wants to whisper out a ‘no’. He basks in their attention, relishes in the way their hands touch him, loves the feeling of their lips on his and how they taste on his tongue, but he keeps his mouth shut. And maybe it was for the best.

What the fuck is happening, Xiaojun panics as Yuta drags him along, no, really— what the fuck is happening right now? Before, his own hand and his fingers were more than sufficient for him. Yearning after Yuta had been fine, he was content with that. But now, suddenly, one boy isn’t enough for him. He wants more, more, _more_. He wants them all.

Just thinking about all three of them has him knocking his knees together in humiliation.

“Look, I— that was all j-just a relapse of judgement, the heat of the m-moment scenario,” Xiaojun explains, trying to free his wrist from Yuta’s grip and get away from the embarrassing situation. “I wasn’t thinking s-straight. It was a one-time t-thing.”

Yuta stops moving and tightens his hold on Xiaojun's wrist, and it makes the latter whimper from the pain. The Japanese man hums thoughtfully, “Is that so?” 

Xiaojun gasps as he’s pushed against a locker. People around them woop— someone even shouts a ‘get a room!’, but the Chinese man ignores that and focuses on the pounding in his heart, and how close Yuta’s face is to his own. The ravenette leans in just slightly and, without thinking too hard about it, Xiaojun surges forward. God, if he leans in just a bit more, if he can just...

“What are you doing?” The older man laughs, moving his head to the side. He snickers at the way the shorter man desperately tries to chase after a kiss he wouldn’t get. Xiaojun’s eyes, then, widen in embarrassment when he realises what the ravenette was trying to prove. “You said that it had to be the heat of the moment. A one-time thing.” 

The younger blushes and shoves Yuta away with mumbled, frantic apologies as he speed walks to his assigned lecture hall. He can hear the cackles of the Japanese man following behind as he zigzags through the people around him. 

_Heat of the moment. One-time thing. Relapse of judgement._

_He wants more._

Xiaojun tells his mind to stop racing around as he bursts through the door of the lecture hall. Other students are still milling around, no professor in sight, and the Chinese man takes it that class would be a little late. He picks a seat at random, prepares his things— he’s a good student, after all.

He flinches when someone, quite suddenly, plunks themselves into the seat next to him. _Please be a stranger_ , Xiaojun chants in his head, _please be a stranger._

But alas, things just don’t work out that way. Yuta slings an arm across the younger’s shoulder and leans in to snuggle along the base of the brunette’s neck. Xiaojun swears he feels the sly smile on the Japanese man’s lips.

“There’s so many empty seats. Why don't you go sit in one of them?” Xiaojun grumbles, but makes no move to remove the other man away from him. The brunette instead crosses his arms in annoyance; he needs to concentrate, and he won’t be able to do that with Yuta sitting beside him. "I think that'd be a good idea."

“But Dejunnie, I wanna to sit next to you,” There’s no mistaking the pout in Yuta’s voice, and he lets his lips ghost across the younger’s ear. “And I... I want to keep playing with you some _more_.”

“Can I?” Yuta slides his hand across the Chinese student’s thigh, and the latter stiffens under the touch. The older’s breath is warm against his skin. No one seems to notice, or to pay mind to the two— Yuta had always been touchy-feely with Xiaojun, and this was no different. Or was it? “Can I, Dejunnie?”

“No!” Xiaojun hisses, but there’s no real bite. He melts as the ravenette’s fingers knead into his skin. “Yuta hyung, we’re i-in class.”

“Please, Dejunnie? No one’s going to notice,” Yuta whispers, voice dropping down an octave. It’s low, but his tone hitches on a whine at the same time. “And you’ll feel so good, I promise. I’ll make you feel so good.”

“I—” The door opens and the professor hurries in, telling the students that there’s no need to formally greet him as he’s running late already. Xiaojun’s reply dies down in his throat, and Yuta chuckles. The Japanese man’s fingers trace over the brunette’s crotch, and the younger bites his lip to hold in his gasp of surprise. 

“Be quiet, okay?” Xiaojun nods, shakily letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He feels a hand softly pat his thigh. “Good boy.”

Yuta presses hard down on Xiaojun’s rapidly growing bulge that has the latter biting his lip to swallow down a moan. The Chinese man clenches his fists trying to distract himself from how good it feels, but he just can’t stop himself from jerking up to meet Yuta’s hand. The older smirks. He stops moving his hand but Xiaojun grabs the Japanese man’s wrist to keep it in place. 

“Hm? You want me to keep going?” Yuta hum, licking his lips as he lets his ring trace the outline of Xiaojun’s bulge and play with the zipper. 

The rational part of the Chinese man’s brain wants to say no, wants to remove Yuta’s hand, wants to focus on the professor’s lecture, but Yuta firmly palms him once and the younger nods his head enthusiastically. His legs have grown shaky from the pleasure, and he wouldn’t be able to stand up without his legs giving way. The Chinese man tries to keep his breathing steady, but it’s hard. 

“I need more,” The younger man whimpers out, catching someone’s eye. They raise a brow, concerned, but Xiaojun just looks away in embarrassment. He wonders if they can see what Yuta is doing to him. “Yuta hyung…”

“You’re so desperate, Dejunnie. It’s funny,” Yuta remarks, retracting his hand from Xiaojun’s groin. “Because I thought it was a heat in the moment kind of thing. And you don’t think I noticed you looking at someone else? Feeling you twitch under me?” He leans in close to whisper into Xiaojun’s ear. “Don’t tell me being watched turns you on. Does it, Dejunnie?”

“No,” The younger whimpers between his teeth when a hand cups him through his jeans and squeezes gently. His stomach pools with heat. “No, hyung—”

“You know what I think?” Yuta’s voice curls around Xiaojun’s ear like smoke. He grips the other’s bulge tightly, smirking at the muffled squeak the younger tried to desperately hide with a cough. “I think you’re lying. I think that’s why you looked so happy when my hands were on you in the bathroom, right after Jaemin had his turn. Or why you let Jaemin and Jeno kiss you as much as they wanted.”

The whine that manages to slip past Xiaojun’s lips evolves into a stifled moan when the ravenette grinds his palm a little too harshly against the other’s hard-on, but Yuta pulls back with a snicker. “Now pay attention, we’re in class.”

Xiaojun almost bangs his head on the desk. Fuck. These boys will be the death of him. ~~And maybe he wants them to be.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! let us know what you think <3
> 
> follow us on twitter:
> 
> @chanscarebear  
> @starsnatched

**Author's Note:**

> Check us out on Twitter!
> 
> @chanscarebear
> 
> @starsnatched


End file.
